Frozen Spring Fever
Frozen Spring Fever is an illustrated storybook that features a series of stories based on the 2013 movie Frozen. It was released on April 27, 2015. Stories The Midsummer Parade It was a beautiful summer day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The breeze was soft, the sun was warm, and the birds were singing happily. Elsa and Anna were picking windflowers in a field not far from town. Anna was excited because it would soon be midsummer. Both Anna and Elsa loved midsummer, and when Elsa was just a little girl she led the midsummer parade, one of Anna's happiest childhood memories. Anna remembered how fancy her sister was, riding ahead on a little pony called "Mister Waffles". Sadly they never had another midsummer parade since then, but now the gates were open they could have it again. Starting this year. This delighted Anna a lot and looked forward to seeing her sister at the head of the parade. However, Elsa told her she was not going to be in the parade this time because she was going to let Anna be the Midsummer Princess, much to Anna's joy. Soon Anna, Elsa, and their friends were making plans for the parade. They were going to have a marching band, and lots of flowers. For clothing, Anna and Elsa went to search the royal wardrobe. At the same time the sisters had a little fun and picked wilder and wilder outfits for each other. Soon they were laughing so hard they could hardly stand. thumb|left|250px|Anna and Elsa picking out dresses for the parade. The parade was soon taking shape and it was going to be exactly like when Anna and Elsa were kids. Then next thing to do was select a horse for Anna to ride in the parade. Apparently, Anna couldn't rider Mister Waffles since she was bigger than him now and was obviously now retired. So they decided to head down to the royal stable and find a new horse. The first one Anna saw looked very promising, until he tried to eat Olaf's nose. They met a horse named Lady Crystalbrook Shinytoes the Fourse, who looked pretty and elegant, until she tripped over her own feet and fell right into the pond. Next they met a horse named Dauntless, who looked big and strong. But as Anna stepped forward to pet the horse, a leaf fluttered by in the wind, which spooked Dauntless and ran away as fast as he could. Hours past and Anna was at her wit's end. They met every horse, but had not found the right know. Anna felt miserable and didn't know what to do. She was thinking about cancelling the parade, when Kristoff entered the stable with an idea. Instead of a horse, Anna could ride Sven in the parade, much to the reindeer delight. Anna too felt he was perfect for the parade, as we was loyal, brave, smart, and as well handsome. Anna introduced Sven to the royal stables' grooms and began work in making him nice and smart for the parade. They oiled his hooves, polished his antlers and gave his fur a good brush. When the royal grooms were done with Sven, he positively shone. Then for the finishing touch, Elsa hung a huge flower wreath around Sven's neck. It was now time for the midsummer parade. The birds sang, the band played, and the people of Arendelle cheered as the parade wound its way through the town, with Anna and Sven leading the way. The parade was a success. The Frozen Monster It was a beautiful spring day in Arendelle. Queen Elsa was taking a break from her usual duties to spend time with her sister, Anna. Riding their bikes, Anna sped through the castle gates, and the townspeople jumped out of the way as Elsa raced after her. First one who made it to the harbor was the winner. Anna was almost to the harbor when Elsa used her powers to create a huge pile of snow in front of her path. She swerved to avoid it as Elsa rode past her, laughing. Just then, Elsa noticed Kristoff and Sven, who both looked upset. She quickly stopped her bike to see what was wrong. This gave Anna the chance to race ahead and win, but her smile disappeared when she saw her friends' faces. Kristoff came to tell Anna and Elsa that while gathering ice high in the mountains they saw some kind of monster in the forest. They tried to get a closer look, but the snow was blowing too hard, and they lost it. He then asked Elsa if she could control the snow so they could continue their search for this monster. Anna was excited and it sounded like a grand adventure. The sisters hurried back to the castle for supplies and then came back ready to go. thumb|250px|Anna, Kristoff, and Sven buried in snow. With Olaf in tow, the friends set out to find the monster. the higher they climbed, the colder it became. Before long it began to snow. Olaf and Elsa were enjoying it and began to dance and spun around together. Unfortunately, Anna, Kristoff and Sven end up freezing in a pile of snow. Elsa quickly parted the storm to clear a path for her friends. They went on with their searched and had been walking for a long time. When Anna and Elsa asked Kristoff if they were near where he saw the monster, he was not so sure. Suddenly, a loud roar shook the mountain. Everyone froze and suspected that was the monster. The group started toward the noise. They had not gone far when they heard another roar coming from the opposite direction. When Kristoff asked how they were going to find it, Elsa had an idea. She stomped her foot on the snow, and an icy staircase began to grow into the sky. Soon the stairs reached high above the trees and they could now see the whole forest from above. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff began to climb the stairs except Sven, as the steps were too slippery for him. Olaf stayed with him as he thought that he was afraid of heights. As Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff reached the top, there was another great roar and Anna spotted some trees moving, probably where the monster was. the tress moved again, and the staircase began to shake. Sven ran behind the nearest tree, but Olaf had gotten distracted by a passing bird. Anna warned him to watch out, but it was too late. The mysterious monster crashed through the trees and stopped right in front of the snowman. It was Marshmallow, and when Olaf saw him he gave him a hug. Marshmallow growled sadly, and sank to the ground to give Olaf a hug. Anna thought Marshmallow was lonely in the mountains, which the giant snowman nodded in agreement. Elsa too felt sorry and wished there was something they could do. Sven and Kristoff looked at each other for a moment. They had an idea. A few days later, Anna and Elsa were in the middle of a rematch race when they spotted Marshmallow helping Sven and Kristoff delivering ice. He looked very happy. A Royal Sleepover It was the middle of the night and Elsa was fast asleep until she was nudged by her sister to wake up. Elsa told Anna to go back to bed but Anna told her she could not sleep and flopped down on Elsa's bed. She then asked Elsa if she would like to have a sleepover, which she responded too with a bright grin. Anna went to her room and gathered extra pillows and blankets, while Elsa headed to the kitchen to get ingredients for her famous honey cones, as a sleepover would not be a sleepover without snacks. When Elsa got back to her room, she found Anna digging through her closet and found an old, worn book she recognized. It was a book their parents use to read to them every night when they were little. Anna then made sure they had everything they need for their sleepover. They had books, games, and some face cream given by Oaken the last Anna went to the trading post. Anna opened the cream and to her it looked "goopy". Elsa just laughed and said they should save it for later. It had been a long time since Elsa had a sleepover, and the first thing they did to start things off was build a fort. Anna stacked pillows and blankets around the room, making lookouts and hidden caves. Elsa created icy tunnels and snowy turrets. Then for the finishing touch, an icy archway. Suddenly something soft and feathery hit Elsa in the back. It was a pillow, and when she noticed Anna giggling and with a pillow in her hands, she tried to get her own back by launching a snowball at her sister. Before long, the room was covered in snow flurries and feathers. Anna was zooming down an icy slide on the fort when there was a knock at the door. It was Olaf and the sisters invited him to join their sleepover. Olaf was excited but did not know what a sleepover was. However, Anna and Elsa would soon show him all the fun and games at a sleepover. They played Pick-Up Sticks, guess the drawing and sculpture, and Charades which proved to be a bit more challenging. Olaf twisted his body in different directions, making frantic gestures and grinning widely. The sisters had no clue of what the answer could be, until Elsa finally had an idea. Olaf was acting out summer. Elsa then felt it was time for something else and suggested a scary story. Anna went first, and told in a spooky, dramatic tone about the legend of the Hairy Hooligan who only came out on nights like tonight, looking for his next victim. When Olaf asked how they would know when the Hairy Hooligan is around, Anna told him they would hear a low moan. As she spoke, as sad whine echoed through the room, but it wasn't Anna. The cry sounded like it was coming from outside the castle. Elsa, Anna, and Olaf ran to the windows and spotted a shadowy figure walking towards them. Elsa told Anna and Olaf to stay put and ran down the hall. But they didn't want to let Elsa face the Hairy Hooligan alone, so they followed after her. Elsa opened the door, and the friends peered into the darkness. Olaf braced himself for the Hairy Hooligan's pointed teeth and sharp claws, but to their relief it wasn't a monster at all. It was Sven and he didn't look happy. Anna took one look at the reindeer and guessed what was wrong. He could not sleep because Kristoff's snoring was keeping him awake. So they invited him to join their sleepover and the group happily settled in Elsa's room. Elsa held up the book her parents use to read to her and Anna all those years earlier, and read everyone a story until everyone fell quietly asleep. The Ice Games It was winter in Arendelle, and Princess Anna and Kristoff were inside, reading quietly in front of a warm fire. Suddenly, they heard the sound of children laughing outside. They put their books down and went to window to take a look. They saw three children building a toboggan in the snowy courtyard bellow. Seeing Kristoff smile, Anna could see he was thinking about something else. Kristoff turned to Anna and told her about the Ice Games; every year on the winter solstice, ice harvesters and their families from all over the world gather on a glacier and hold the Ice Games. It is supposed to be really fun, and Kristoff always wanted to take part in the games when he was a kid. But since he never had many friends, besides Sven and the Trolls, and only humans were allowed to enter the Ice Games, he could not take part in it. Hearing this made Anna feel sorry for Kristoff, and had an idea. She was thinking that she Elsa could be Kristoff's team mates in the games this year, which he was delighted to accept. The day before the winter solstice, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff arrived at the Ice Games. There were a lot of ice harvesters who had come for the games as well. Just then, a few harvesters began to criticize Elsa, because they suspect she was going to use her powers to win the games. Elsa solemnly promised that she was not going to use her powers in the games, and she proved it in the first contest. She carved a gorgeous ice stature of the rock trolls using just a hammer and a chisel. Next was Anna and Kristoff's event, ice-skating. Anna's knew she was a terrible ice-skater, but Anna was not the sort of person who would back down from a challenge. She and Kristoff gave it their all, swooping and speeding around the rink. Kristoff managed a little jump, and Anna only fell down nine times. They did not win, but they had a lot of fun trying and they did manage to come in third place. Later that night, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff had dinner with the rest of the harvesters. As they ate, they discussed the Ice Games. With Elsa in first-place in ice sculpting, and Kristoff and Anna coming in third in ice-skating, Anna believed they stood a chance of winning the Ice Games. All they had to do was win the big toboggan race. The next days was time for the last event, the toboggan race. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were rocketing down the slope with the rest of the racers, and their toboggan was going very fast. They were soon ahead of the other racers, and it looked like they were going to win. They were almost at the finish line when another toboggan passed them. It was moving so fast they could not even see who was riding it. The toboggan streaked down the slope and across the finish line. It was the children that Anna and Kristoff saw from the Castle window. Watching them celebrate, Anna could not bring herself to be disappointed that she, Kristoff, and Elsa had not won. She just hoped Kristoff was not too upset. However, Kristoff was not upset at all. He was happy that he finally got to compete in the Ice Games, and having friends he can count on. Trivia *In the illustration where Anna and Elsa are racing on their bikes, there is a little girl in the background that closely resembles Anna when she was a little girl. *''The Midsummer Parade'' story was released separately as a digital picture book on August 5, 2015. Illustrations Frozen Storybook 1.jpg Frozen Storybook 2.jpg The Frozen Monster Illustration 1.jpg|Anna and Elsa racing The Frozen Monster Illustration 2.jpg|Elsa uses her magic to cheat A Royal Sleepover Illustration 1.jpg|Elsa in the kitchen A Royal Sleepover Illustration 2.jpg|Anna rummaging the closet A Royal Sleepover Illustration 4.jpg|Pillow fight A Royal Sleepover Illustration 5.jpg|Elsa and Anna Invite Olaf to their sleepover A Royal Sleepover Illustration 7.jpg The Ice Games Illustration 1.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 1.jpg The Ice Games Illustration 2.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 2.jpg|Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa in a toboggan race Frozen Spring Fever 3.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 4.jpg Category:Frozen books Category:Books